battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shining Amaterasu (Uber Rare Cat)
Shining Amaterasu is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by rolling the Rare Cat Capsule during The Almighties The Majestic Zeus event. Cat Evolves into Glorious Amaterasu at level 10. Pros *Excellent DPS against non-White/Metal enemies. *Short attack animation and time between attacks. *Good range. *Good number of knockbacks. Cons *Low DPS against White enemies/bases. *Slow recharge time. Strategy/Usage *Amaterasu is an offensive force against most enemies. Keep her well protected and watch her deal good damage to most enemy types. She is both a good unit for newer players (as she is useful against most enemy types) and can be a golden offensive unit in SoL stages. *Her "Massive damage against any enemy with a trait" ability makes her level upgrades more effective. Take her to level 40 with Catseyes to bring her to an outstanding DPS of 9,951 (13,268 with all Fruit Treasures)! *If you nothing better, don't be shy to use her on White enemies like THE SLOTH or Master A. She may deal lower damage than usual, but she is capable of outranging them. *While most generalists lose use later in the game (Zeus, for example), as they do not perform as well as units specified for certain traits. Despite this, Amaterasu still shines throughout the game, and well into Uncanny Legends, she is one of the few anti-Relic cats who doesn't require Elder Catfruit or NP. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $3160 *Chapter 2: $4740 *Chapter 3: $6320 Stats Appearance *Normal Form: A woman floating in the air surrounded by golden mechanisms. She is wearing flowing garments of white clothing which are held by the metal floating around her and fail to cover her body from above her knees to below her breasts. The mirror floating below her is hidden by clouds and looks like a face with closed eyes. In between the eyes is the Basic Cat's face. Above her are more floating gold pieces. *Evolved Form: Basically the same, but more detailed and her mirror is more decorated. Other Appearances Merc Storia Amaterasu appears in Merc Storia as a 4-star unit since the 5th anniversary collab between the 2 games. She is available in the collab gacha during the event duration (October 16th, 2019 ~ October 30th, 2019) :Description: The kind goddess who governs the great sun and abundant earth. She does not like conflict, values harmony and peace. To purify evil, she uses the sacred mirror of light Yata no Kagami. :She is positive and hardworking, but when feeling down, she is likely to withdraw to the portable Ama-no-Iwato that she always has. :Quote: "My role is to light up the path and future of people" Trivia *The divine mirror "Yata no Kagami" refers to one piece of the Imperial Regalia of Japan, a set of three national treasures linked to state Shintō and the royal family and steeped in legend. These same three treasures (a mirror, a sword, and a jewel) pop up repeatedly in Japanese games across all genres. The real life mirror of the set is believed to be housed in the Ise Grand Shrine, Japan's primary shrine dedicated to the sun goddess Amaterasu. And in case you were wondering, no, visitors cannot see it. Gallery Shining amaterasu-1-.png|Normal form description (EN) Glorius amaterasu-1-.png|Evolved form description (EN) Amaterasu-MercStoriaCollab.png|Amaterasu in Merc Storia MS-amaterasu-expressionsheet.png|Expression Sheet (Merc Storia collab) Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/272.html ---- Units Release Order: << Crazed Yuki | Splendid Ganesha >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Metal Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Anti-Zombie Cats Category:Anti-Relic Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Massive Damage ability